


Airport anxiety

by Theonlygamergost



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Youtubers
Genre: Fluff, a bit of anxiety?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonlygamergost/pseuds/Theonlygamergost
Summary: Geroge decided to go get Dream at the airport, after a bit of trouble, he arrives there and realizes he doesn't know what Dream looks like, making the anxiety rise in the British boy.~~~~~~~~~~I don’t know how this interaction really went, so this is all from my imagination, nothing in this fic is realThe song mentioned at the end is called “A lonely night” by The Weekend, I was listening to it while writing this so I decided to add it in.~~~~~~This is NOT Dreamnotfound!!! This is not a ship fic!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 153





	Airport anxiety

The little bit of anxiety in George's mind was kicking in right about now.

He was feeling a bit tired and placed an alarm to sleep half an hour before leaving the house, but just his luck, having slept almost nothing that night, made him immune to the blasting in his ear of the annoying noise:

He woke up ten minutes later than he should have, making him panic and take the bus after the one he was supposed to get, who was also late, so he arrived at the airport fifteen minutes later than he wanted to.

Technically, it wasn't a big deal since he still had time to wait, but not hearing an alarm that is supposed to wake you up for something important gets everyone in a bad mood.

The sight of the empty airport sent a shiver down his spine: it was a pretty important airport, always bustling with life and the speakers always making announcements…

It reminded him of a post-apocalyptic scenario.

The big screen was mostly black, and only three planes were announced: one going outside of the UK, one coming from the UK, and then, his plane.

The only flight that came from America, he didn't need to look at the ticket to find out which one was his, it was more than obvious.

He sat down in front of the arrivals door, there were no more than twenty people waiting with him, and it made sense: most people taking a plane right now are likely to be coming back home after getting stuck around the world, and the one's coming to visit are probably family or partners…

And then there was George, waiting for his best friend, who he didn't even know what his face looked like, and barely used his real name.

Another bell that was setting off the anxiety was exactly that: he didn't know his face.

He knew that it was fine since Dream knew his face but… what if he didn’t see him? What if he wasn’t like he imagined? Would that change their friendship? Would meeting in real life change things for the better or for worse?

Before he could think about worse scenarios, the automatic sliding door opened, letting the first passengers out.

His body tensed up, the music in his ears was nothing but blank noise:

Was he truly ready to meet him? Was the difference between their heights going to be that much?

He looked at each lone male that exited the door, getting excited when they looked like they were walking towards him, becoming disappointed when they walked away.

This went on for about ten minutes, at a certain point he stopped looking around as he tried to calm himself down, focusing more on the music in his ears.

_“A lonely night~ Baby girl I loved you on a lonely night, oh~”_

The flow of people slowly reduced, but George finally convinced his eyes to close, resting his head on the pillar behind him, the mask on his face making him feel a little dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

_“It was the only time~ And if I let you on then I apologize, Oh~”_

George pulled his mask enough away from his face for the air to change, taking a deep and slow breath of the fresh oxygen.

_“Baby girl I loved you~ You know I loved you~”_

“Hi George”

As the song ended, he opened his eyes as Dream’s voice called his name, at first, he thought he was hearing things, but the tall man’s face had a huge smile plastered upon it.

_**“DREAM!”**_ he jumped off his seat and hugged him as tight as possible, the rushed action caused his head to spin a bit.

He also realized that Dream had to bent down slightly to hug him, this would normally make him flustered, but now, he honestly couldn’t care less.

Dream was there, he was with him, his best friend was with him, he was hugging him, he was finally meeting his best friend, and that’s all that mattered.


End file.
